Two Worlds Mixed
by Shinigami'sTwinShadow's
Summary: PG-13 only for language. What happens when the gundam pilots switch places with zelda charecters. How will they get back?


Two Worlds Mixed

Disclamer:We dont own Gundam Wing or Zelda

Heero-Link  
Quatre-Tael  
Duo-Navi  
Trowa-Sheik  
Treize-Ganon  
Wufei-Epona  
Dorothy-Great Fairy  
Relena-Zelda  
Zechs-Keaton

Chapter 1

Heero:Mission complete. *turns gundam around and heads back*  
Duo:You destroyed it Heero?  
Heero:Yes  
Quatre:Lets go back to where you wanted us to keep the gundams.  
Heero:*nods and heads towards the new gundam hangar and their house and the others follow*

~~~~New Hangar~~~~  
Trowa:*Looks at Heavyarms* This place should work for our gundams.  
Quatre:*Nods*  
Wufei:Yea, that is if Duo doesnt decide to blow up this hangar like the last one *glares at Duo*  
Duo:Hey! It wasnt me!   
*Pilots head out of the room ignoreing duo who jogs to catch up*  
Wufei:Hey what's happening?  
*Wufei fades and disappears and in his place or rather, in his mind, was Epona*  
Heero:What happened to you? Wufei? *Heero fades and reappears with Link in his place*  
Other Pilots:Huh?! *they fade and reappear also with Navi in Duo's place, Sheik in Torwa's, and Tael in Quatres*

~~~~OZ headquaters~~~~  
*A meeting is going on between, Treize, Zech's, Dorothy, and Relena who mysteriously showed up looking for someone*  
Relena:Peace! Can't you talk about peace instead of war?   
Treize and Dorothy at the same time:Be quiet!  
*Relena looks taken aback and Zech's looks like he's falling asleep. Suddenly all four fade leaveing Zelda in Relenas place, Keaton in Zech's place *keaton who is now in Zech's is still asleep*, Ganon in Treize, and The Great Fairy in Dorothys*

~~~~Hyrule~~~~  
Heero/Link:Aghh!!!!!! What am i doing on a horse!!!!!!  
Wufei/Epona:*Screams in his mind which everyone can hear* INNNNJJJUUUUSSSSSSSTTTIIIIIIIICCCCEEE!!!!  
Duo/Navi:Whaat????? What am I?????????   
Quatre and Duo in unison:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Duo/Navi: Quatre! You're a power puff!  
Quatre/Tael: I what? Ohmigosh! I'm a girl!  
Duo/Navi: What the h*ll? So am I!  
Heero/Link: The horse, it just talked.  
Wufei/Epona: I AM the da** horse!  
All: Nani!?

~~~New Hanger~~

Link/Heero: Where the h*ll am I?  
Tael/Quatre: Hey Link listen! We're somewhere else  
Navi/Duo: *rolls eyes* No duh!  
Link/Heero: But where?  
Epona/Wufei: *stomps her feet and sidles as the mobile suits flash lights*  
Link/Heero: What the heck is that?!  
Navi/Duo: It's, it's a....a....robotic gannon?  
Link/Heero: I don't think so.....

~~~OZ Headquatres~~~  
Zelda/Relena: Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Gannon!  
Gannon/Treize: Where the h*ll am I?  
Great Fairy/Dorothy: Ahhhhh! My eyebrows *dorothy's eyebrows seem to not have been  
transported with her, he must have been too big*  
Keaton/Zech's: *snore*  
Zelda/Relena: *runs from Gannon who hasn't even noticed her*

~~~~Ganons Castle~~~~  
Treize/Ganon:What the he**! Who am i?  
Relena/Zelda: AHHH!!!! HHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! SAVE ME FROM THIS BIG UGLY CRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~Fairy's Fountain~~~~  
Dorothy/Great Fairy:NO!!!!!! Look at me! HELP!! SOMEONE!!!!!!!!! MY EYEBROWS!!!?? WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM???!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

~~~~Hyrule Field's~~~~  
Trowa/Sheik:Whaaa???? What am i doing here? *shrugs,ignores the fact that he isnt in his own body and heads for the tall castle in the distance*

~~New Hanger~~  
Link/Heero: Oh. My. Gosh. Look at my body! I'm in SPANDEX!  
Navi/Duo: *wails* I'M A GUY WITH A BRAID!  
Tael/Quatre: I have a PINK shirt on, I'm a guy! And I suddenly have this urge for tea....  
Link/ Heero: *pulls out gun* What is this? How does it fit? *puts the gun away and pulls it out for an hour trying to figure it out, he never does*  
  
~~Fairy's Fountain~~  
Dorothy/Fairy: Oh, I'm floating.....arg, I'm barely wearing anything!  
  
~~OZ Headquatres~~  
Zechs/ Keaton: *still asleep*  
Gannon/Trieze: What? This body! It's so weak! And my eyebrows! Ahhhhhh!  
  
~~Somewhere in hyrule~~  
Zechs/Keaton: *wakes up* Huh? I'm......furry, I'm yellow.....oh mi gosh! I'm an animal! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! This cant be happening!

~~Hyrule Fields~~  
Quatre/Tael: Wu..fei? Is that you?  
Wufei/Epona:Yea! Im the da** Horse!  
Heero/Link:I cant believe im rideing Wufei...*Jumps off the horse and forgets to try to catch himself as he falls to the ground*  
Quatre/Tael:You ok Heero?  
Heero/Link:*groans*  
Duo/Navi:Heh, you jumped off a horse... You know how high up you jumped when you realized that the horse was Wufei? It was like five feet!  
Wufei/Epona:Yea thats nice, as long as no one is rideing me.. That is injustice!  
Duo/Navi:Sure Wuffe!  
Wufei/Epona:IM NOT WUFFE!  
Duo/Navi:Thats right! Your a horse!  
Wufei/Epona:AGHH! *Jumps up and tries to bite Duo when to his surprise Duo flew away* No fair! Maxwell can fly!  
Heero/Link:Wasn't that obvious before?  
Quatre/Tael:*giggles*  
Heero/Link:Ok now how do we get out of this?  
Duo/Navi:*comes zipping back through the trees* I KNOW I KNOW!! We defeat the evil of this world to return too our world!  
Quatre/Tael:*stares* How did you know that Duo?  
Duo/Navi:Thats the way it always goes!  
Wufei/Epona:As long as i get back to myself im just fine with that.  
Heero/Link:*slowly gets up and nods* Where should we start? Anybody know?  
Quatre/Tael:I have a feeling we have to defeat the evil that overtook that castle... *Points to castle in distence*  
*All nod and head for the castle*

~~Somewhere in Hyrule~~  
Zech's/Keaton: Who's comeing this way? *Looks across the field to see a person two fairys and a horse comeing towards him. Imediately he disappears* Hey! How did i do that?

~~New Hangar~~  
Link/ Heero: *Is still amazed how the gun can disappear into spandex*  
Navi/ Duo: *slaps heero*   
Link/Heero: Huh? I have this incrediable urge.....*draws gun on Duo/Navi* Omea o korosu!  
Navi/Duo: Nani?  
Link/Heero: What the heck did I just say, what did you just say?  
Tael/Quatre: *snore*  
  
  
~~Gannon's Tower~~  
Treize/Gannon: Since when could I play the organ?  
Relena/Zelda: I've got pointy ears!  
Trize/Gannon: My nose! Look at it! It's HUGE!   
  
~~Hyrule Fields~~  
  
Wufei/Epona: I hate having four feet *trips again*  
Heero/Link: Well, at least you dotn' have pointy ears, and look, I'm wearing a skirt!  
Quatre/Tael: Correction, it's a tunic  
Heero/Link: Shuddup  
Duo/Navi: Oh lord, I'm not wearing ANYTHING AT ALL!  
Quatre/ Tael: Arg! *covers herself, um, hiself*  
Wufei/ Epon: I'm a female!  
Quatre and Duo: So are we!  
Heero/ Link: A sword.........  
Wufei/Epona: I want it! *tries to grab it with his teeth*  
Heero/Link: You're a horse! Stoppit!  
Wufei/Epona:I dont care! I want the sword!  
Heero/Link:Then maybe i will give it to you... *glares at Wufei and holds the sword up threatenly*  
Wufei/Epona:uh.. gomen...  
Heero/Link:Thats better.... Wonder what this sword can do... *takes sword in one and and quickly wipes out 8 strange plants. they were strange because when he wiped out the first one they started moveing as if they were running away. Suddenly a yellow fury looking fox with multiple tails appeared*  
Zech's/Keaton:Why have you summoned Keaton? Uhh.. What the heck did i just say?  
Heero/Link:Uhh... Who are you?  
Zech/Keaton:Ummm.. I dont know.... I used to be Zech's...  
Wufei:*snikers loudly*  
Zech's/Keaton:Who's the horse?  
Duo/Navi:huh?  
Zech/Keaton:Well it just snikered...  
Quatre/Tael:o thats Wufei  
Wufei/Epona:ARGGHHHD! I'M GOING TO GET YOU WINNER!!!!  
Zechs/Keaton:*eyes widen in surprise* Wufeis a female horse?  
Wufei/Epona:I wouldn't be talking FOXY! *Both glare at each other and then begin shouting insults*

~~Somewhere in Hyrule's Fields~~  
Trowa/Sheik:*Trowa spots a group of people in the distance* Hey, that must be link! What the..... Who's Link? *Trowa breaks into a run to catch up with the strange grouping of animals,fairys, and one person* *Five minutes later Trowa had caught up to them*  
Trowa/Sheik:Link! *pulls out instrument, stands in front of Link, and starts playing some song*  
Heero/Link:*pulls out orcarina and plays along* Huh? What the.....   
Trowa/Sheik:*glances around nervously* OK i want to know how i knew how to play that song when i have never heard it before.  
Heero/Link: What is this thing? *drops the orcarina which breaks*  
Heero/Link: oops..........  
Zech's/Keaton: I dont give a d*** . what that was, I'M A FOX!  
Quatre/Tael: Yeah, at least you're not a powder puff girl  
Duo/Navi: ahhhh...ahhhh....ahhchoo! *sniff* Drowa, I dink I'm allergic do you!  
Zech/Keaton: Ahhh....ahh...choo! I'm allergic do mysefth So condither your self ludy  
Quatre/Tael:Hey i thought you and Wufei were fighting...  
Zech/Keaton:Nob... *sneeze* Ran outa languages.. ahhh..ahhh..choo! To call names with..*sneezes again*

~~Gannon's Tower~~  
  
Treize/Gannon: ahhhh! ahhh! My dose is caught in the door!  
  
  
~~Fairy Spring~~  
  
Dorothy/fairy: How do I get down from here? Ohh, I feel so naked with out my eyebrows...*stops to think* and my clothes, that too  
  
~~OZ Headquateres~~  
  
Zelda/Relena: I......I have no magic!   
Gannon/Treize: You? I have eyebrows that could kil you! Erg, get the birds away! Gerroff me!  
Great Fairy: *falls to ground* These eyebrows are so heavy I couldn't stay afloat!  
  
~~New Hanger~~  
Link/Heero: Where's my sword? My orcarina?  
Navi/Duo: Wahhhh! I'm a guy! And I'm a priest!  
Tael/Quatre: Where are my wings?  
Noin: *walks in* `lo, anyone seen Zechs?  
Link/Heero: SEX?  
Noin: *slaps heero* I said ZECHS!  
Link/Heero: Whose that?  
Noin: *stares* Nani? 


End file.
